Teachers pet
by darknoon
Summary: When a new teacher turns up at forks high bellas world is rocked by a not so proffesional teacher that tries to seduce her FUTA warning
1. Chapter 1

Teachers pet

FUTA warning guys

Bella's P.O.V

Ugh another day of school, another day wasted which could be spent doing better things, I think as I get ready for the hell hole I call school.

Getting dressed only takes me a minute I'm not like those girls who spend an hour just deciding what to wear. I'm more of a throw on what's clean kind of girl.

I guess I better introduce myself my names Bella swan daughter of Charlie and Renee swan.

I have short black hair and brown eyes. Most people assume I'm a boy with the way I look, well I am a tomboy and half of a boy, well the bottom half of me.

Now I bet your wondering what I mean about that well during my mom's pregnancy the ultra sound said I was a girl but when I came out I had a penis, freaky I know.

My parents were freaked out as well but when the shock wore of they came to accept it and are the perfect parents a person could have. I guess I'm lucky most people would have ditched me.

And I guess you could say I'm more like a boy than a girl I've never wore makeup or a dress and I highly doubt I ever will. And I like sports more than fashion.

Talking about sports I'm hoping to become a professional MMA fighter. I love fighting but I'm not the kind of person that goes out and starts a fight. It's just what I like doing.

But mostly I took it up to defend myself, even though nobody knows my secrets I used to get picked on for my choice of lifestyle being a lesbian in a small town as forks is practically unheard of.

And the way I dress doesn't help I suppose. I wear mainly boy's clothes, jeans, t-shirts, and trainers. The thought of wearing something pink and frilly makes me shiver in disgust.

But now at school I've earned a little bit of respect, people don't mess with me anymore and if they do I just kick their asses until they leave me alone.

Talking of school I better set of or ill be late again, and I can't stand another hour of detention. I swear those teachers have it in for me I think it's a conspiracy.

Walking down the stairs and out the door I say goodbye to my parents. Outside is my pride and joy, a dodge avenger. For months I begged my parents to get me this Car and after a while they did.

Getting into my baby I take time to lean back into the leather seats, I do this every day but I still don't get tired of it.

The journey only takes me a short while with me living close and the speed of my car I make it in about ten minutes.

Pulling up into the car park I spot my friends, Angela, mike, Jessica, and Eric. To be honest I think Angela only sees me as a true friend the rest see me as a bodyguard but I beats being alone.

Getting out the car and walking up to them I see Jessica look at me with slight disdain, she doesn't like the fact I'm a lesbian she probably thinks I like her, which by the way I don't she's far to annoying.

"Like Bella why do you always have to dress like that? Couldn't you like for once wear something feminine" she asks in the nasally voice of hers that grinds on my nerves.

"Couldn't you like for once say something without like in it" I reply with a fake sweet voice already fed up with her. She huffs and cuddles up to mike, her on and off boyfriend.

I hear Angela giggle at my comment, I turn and give her a smile which she returns.

"Hey have you heard about the new teacher that's arriving today?" Eric asks with an excited look on his face, I swear he is a woman in drag by the way he likes to gossip.

"Yeah I heard she's a hotty" mike says with a perverted smile on his face. "I mean not that I'm interested because I have Jessica" he quickly backtracks at the angry look on Jessica's face.

We all laugh at how whipped he is but stop when a new car we have never seen before pulls up a few cars down from us. Knowing it's the new teacher the rest of the people in the parking lot all hold their breaths while I turn around not all that interested.

When I hear the car door open then everybody let out a gasp I quickly turn around hoping to see some type of monster, I'm shocked when I lock eyes with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

When I say beautiful it's kind of an understatement she was a goddess, long blonde hair and amazing gold eyes, I didn't know you could have gold eyes but that doesn't really matter.

She had curves in all the right places, curves that I wanted to run my hands all over. Wait I'm daydreaming about a woman I've only just seen, and woman that's a teacher, a woman that is way out of my league.

Feeling a shift in my pants I look down to see a tent forming. Feeling my face grow hot I quickly put my bag in front of my crotch. Looking around to see if anyone saw, I sigh in relief when everyone still seems transfixed with the new teacher.

They are broken out of their trance when the bell rings signalling the start of school. The goddess walks towards the entrance receiving groans of disappointment from the boys.

As soon as she's out of sight everybody starts gossiping about her. Well except me of course I'm still trying to calm my lower region down.

"Man she's hot did you see that body?" I hear one of the boys say, "yeah those legs go on for miles I would so bang her" another says. And for some reason their words make me feel anger and jealousy.

Why should I be angry and jealous? She's nothing to me just some new teacher I'm stuck with. I feel a slight twinge of pain in my chest at my thoughts.

Startled by these emotions I jump in fright when I feel a hand on my shoulder turning around I see Angela with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok Bella? You seem kind of out of it I mean you've been stood there for ten minutes staring at the new teacher's car" she ask slightly curious.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just looking at her body" I say before my eyes go wide. "The body of the car I mean not the teachers body" I hurry out feeling another blush rise to my cheeks.

The boys and Angela snigger while Jessica looks disgusted.

"Sure Bella the cars body" mike says with a creepy grin and wink, feeling my cheeks become warmer I mumble out a goodbye. As I walk towards the entrance I still hear them laughing.

While I was making my way down the hallway I realise I must have the new teacher seeing as my old one had retired, groaning this really isn't my day.

Making my way to my class I open the door to see her in all her glory bent over her desk reaching for something, I swear I must have looked like one of those cartoon animals where the eyes pop out and their jaws drop to the floor.

She must have heard me because she turned her head towards me she stood upright and smiled at me, a smile that went straight down to my groin. I saw her nostrils flare and her eyes darken just a bit.

"Hello I'm Miss Denali your new teacher and you are" she asks still smiling at me.

"Bella swan and I know who you are" I say coldly but scold myself when hurt flashes across her face, it's not her fault I'm in a bad mood, just as I'm about to apologise the rest of the class come in.

"Hello everybody I'm your new teacher Miss Denali" she says with smile that looks fake. I sigh knowing that it's probably my fault. What a great way for her to start at this school.

Taking a seat at the back of the class I try my best to listen to what she is saying. As she starts talking all I could focus on was her lips which wasn't helping with my crotch crisis at all.

I didn't realise I had been staring at her for so long until the bell rang and I realised I hadn't heard a single word she had said.

As all the students begin to get up and head out I stay behind wanting to apologise for my attitude. As the last student walks out I make my way to the front of the class.

Miss Denali is sat at her desk with her head down and looks to be reading something but I could tell her eyes wasn't focused on what was in front of her.

"Miss I would just like to apologise for my attitude earlier I was just in a bad mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" I say sincerely, and for some reason I wanted her to accept my apology.

She continues to look down at her desk for a moment before looking at me with a bright smile, which confused me, she must have seen my confusion.

"I accept your apology Bella" she replies with a soft voice that lowers when she says my name, feeling a twitch below the waist at the way she said my name, I couldn't help but wonder how it would said if she moaned my name.

Yet again Miss Denali's eyes darken and she takes a deep breath, before closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, they still seem to be a bit dark but not as bad.

"Well I better get going I don't want to be late for my next class" I say nervously, hoping she didn't see the bulge in my pants.

She looks disappointed for a second before nodding her head with a small smile, which makes my heart flutter.

"Yes you better go before your late or you'll have to be punished" she says with a wink and I'm to shocked to do anything but nod my head dumbly

I rush out the door and almost trip and I could have sworn I heard a giggle from behind me and the sound makes butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Who is this woman? And what is she doing to me?


End file.
